Gdy umiera świąteczny duch
The Xmas - 'odcinek 5 Przy biurku, na krześle, przy włączonym monitorze siedziała Krystynka. Kobieta z uwagą oglądała wyświetlające się na ekranie obrazy. Babcia nie odzywała się, tylko w ciszy patrzyła na film. Jej twarz nie zdradzała absolutnie żadnych emocji. Na nosie miała okulary w cienkich oprawkach. Poznaczona śladami blizn dłoń Babsztyla spoczywała na blacie, odkryta. W końcu w ciemnym pokoju nie było nikogo, więc starsza pani nie musiała się obawiać ciekawskich spojrzeń, ani wścibskich pytań. Film cały czas odtwarzał się. W rogu ekranu, na szarym pasku wyświetlał się timer. Wskazywał on koniec czasu – 00:00. Pomimo tego komputer cały czas działał… Wspomniany wcześniej materiał skończył się. Okienko playera wyłączyło się. Na monitorze pozostała zawartość folderu z kilkoma innymi plikami wideo. Krystynka ostrożnie położyła rękę na myszce i powiodła kursorem po ekranie. Zatrzymała go na strzałce w lewym górnym rogu. Krystynka – Oh… *spuściła głowę* Tak mi ich szkoda… Kobieta zdjęła okulary i schowała je do wewnętrznej, ukrytej kieszonki swojego swetra. Krystynka – Melody, Rain, Nookie… Smutna sprawa *pokręciła głową, poprawiła włosy* Że też oni nie mieli tyle szczęścia, co ja. Babcia wróciła spojrzeniem na monitor, nacisnęła lewy przycisk myszki i wyszła z pod folderu do folderu właściwego. Tam znajdowało się 12 innych folderów. Krystynka przyjrzała im się. Zmieniła nazwę folderu z imieniem swojego męża na swoje własne. Obejrzała resztę… Krystynka – Hm… Wszyscy są… Nie… Fiony nie ma… Ale ona przyjechała z Lukrecją jako gość *łączyła fakty mrucząc pod nosem* Wolfe miał być gospodarzem, jakimś jakby dodatkowym prowadzącym… Hm… Starsza pani przejechała kursorem myszki po dwunastu folderach. Zastanawiała się nad czymś wyraźnie. Krystynka – Skoro tylko dwójka nie była powiązana z zawodnikiem z The Forest, to czemu jest tutaj 12 folderów, a nie 13? Zamyślona kobieta sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wyjęła z niej kartkę w linie. Na papierze znajdowały się wypisane ołówkiem notatki. W jednej kolumnie były wypisane imiona osób przybyłych do Mistletoe Wood, w drugiej imiona dwudziestu zawodników The Forest. Osoby z pierwszej kolumny były połączone liniami z tymi z drugiej. Krystynka zaczęła czytać imiona z pierwszej kolumny od góry do dołu. Czytając każde imię spoglądała na ekran i lokalizowała daną osobę. Krystynka - …Svetlana… James… Bill… Bill… Nie ma go. Kobieta raz jeszcze przyjrzała się zawartości foldera. Zajrzała we wszystkie foldery sprawdzając czy folder wysokiego blondyna przypadkiem nie wpadł do innego… Nie wpadł. Krystynka – On przyszedł od Kyle’a? Tylko czemu w takim razie nie ma go w folderze *podrapała się po brodzie* Może dlatego oddał nagrania Shannon, może on wcale… Starsza pani wstała nagle odsuwając krzesło za siebie. Krystynka – A to ci historia… … 'Intro! Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: W ciemnym pokoju, na dużym, małżeńskim łóżku leżała Mary. Dziewczyna leżała na plecach i wpatrywała się nieruchomo w sufit. Kołdrę miała podciągniętą pod szyję. Mary – A już liczyłam, że wrócę i będzie ogień miłości, a tymczasem mrozy samotności *przewróciła oczami i zdmuchnęła kosmyk włosów z czoła* Nie lubię spać sama. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, położyła się na boku i spróbowała zasnąć. Nie wychodziło jej to… Przewróciła się na drugi bok. Mary – No dalej. Zaśnij *zaciska oczy* No już! Mimo uporczywego próbowania, Mary była daleka od swojego celu. Nie umiała zasnąć. Czuła się niekomfortowo w obcym miejscu. Łóżko nie było wygodne, nie było oazą odpoczynku, było raczej smutnym obowiązkiem. Przez chwilę Mary czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, której rodzice kazali spać. Mary – Koniec tego! Dziewczyna podniosła się, zawinęła się w kołdrę i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Bosymi stopami dotknęła zimnej podłogi. Przeszył ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Mary zakołysała się do przodu i do tyłu, po czym wstała, wyprostowała się. Chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do dużego okna. Stanęła i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Niewiele zobaczyła. Śnieg padał jednostajnie i co raz to bardziej zasypywał świat. Mary – Eh… A myślałam, że las jest jednorodny i nudny *mruknęła* Znudzona Mary puściła rogi kołdry, pozwoliła jej opaść na ziemię. Całkowicie naga podeszła do stojącej w kącie szafy. Skrzyżowała ręce na kształtnych piersiach, poczuła chłód. Mary – Brr… Dziewczyna otworzyła ostrożnie ciemną szafę. Poczuła zapach drewna, mahoniowego… a może nawet cedrowego? Nie umiała rozróżnić. Przez pół roku pozapominała trochę ze swojej wiedzy o drzewach, miała znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty… Mary wybrała ubrania. Czarne leginsy, czerwone majtki, czarny golf i do tego wszystkiego krótką, czarną spódniczkę i zapinany pod szyję, czerwony, ciepły polar. Dziewczyna pospiesznie ubrała się i stanęła przed lustrem. W panującym półmroku miała pewne problemy z przyjrzeniem się sobie. Ostatecznie jednak uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana i podeszła do drzwi. Mary wyszła z pokoju, stanęła w ciemnym korytarzu. Mary – Że też nie ma prądu… Mruknąwszy dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie. Przeszła parę kroków w kierunku strychu, kiedy usłyszała melodyjny dźwięk dochodzący z pokoju po lewej stronie. Mary nie miała wątpliwości - to był fortepian. Dziewczyna zakradła się pod otwarte na oścież drzwi, zajrzała przez szparę miedzy nimi, a framugą. Przy instrumencie siedział Bill. Chłopak z zamkniętymi oczami wygrywał na klawiaturze jakąś tylko jemu znaną melodię. Mary zmrużyła oczy. Nadal obserwowała blondyna. Próbowała rozpoznać muzykę, którą grał – bezskutecznie. Dziewczyna miała świadomość, że powinna znać ów utwór, niestety nie pamiętała lub nigdy się go nie wyuczyła. Mary – Szlag by to. A było słuchać Złotowłosej gdy pierdzieliła o muzyce. Wtem muzyka została przerwana, jakby w połowie. Z pokoju dobiegł cichy szmer. Mary zobaczyła jak Bill wstaje od fortepianu. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju. Skryta za drzwiami dziewczyna skuliła się nie chcąc zostać zauważona. Na jej szczęście wysoki blondyn nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ominął je spokojnie i poszedł do toalety. Mary odetchnęła głucho i ponownie zmarszczyła się. Ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi i wróciła na placach do swojego pokoju. Cieszyła się, że zrezygnowała z obcasów. Bill tymczasem wszedł do ciasnej toalety. Chłopak stanął przed lustrem i pstryknął palcami. Rozstawione w strategicznych miejscach świeczki zapaliły się oblewając pomieszczenie ciepłym światłem. Blondyn rozluźnił się, wypuścił powietrze. Rozwiązał zawiązaną pod szyją muszkę i sięgnął po ustawione na najwyższej półce naściennej szafki perfumy. Szklany flakonik wypełniał złotawy płyn. Chłopak psiknął się trzy razy i odstawił buteleczkę. Wtedy zawiązał z powrotem swoją czarną muszkę. Wysoki blondyn spojrzał raz jeszcze w lustro, uśmiechnął się. Jego zęby były nieskazitelnie białe. Bill puścił oczko swojemu odbiciu, to odpowiedziało po chwili tym samym. Bill – W całej mej skromności powiem, że sam bym się nie wahał, by się ze sobą ożenić *zaśmiał się* Jego odbicie również wydawało się śmiać. Bill – Jeszcze jeden szczegół… Blondyn poczochrał swoje włosy. W rozczochranych wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej. Ukończywszy swoje poranne czynności higieniczne Bill odetchnął. Wyszedł z toalety na pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarz. Chłopak poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu, złapał się za brzuch, potarł oczy. Bill – Grrr… … W dużym domu na 24th Gingerbread Street nastał ranek. Śpiący w salonie zawodnicy powoli budzili się. Jako jeden z pierwszych obudził się śpiący przy kominku Daniel. Chłopak spał dobrze. Dzięki bliskości paleniska nie mógł narzekać na zimno. Daniel rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na kupce drewna złożonej przy kominku. Z racji tego, że ogień zdawał się lekko przygasać chłopak zaczął dorzucać drewienek. Pod nieobecność Nathaniela obowiązek doglądania ognia musiał na kogoś spaść. Daniel – Dobrze, że go nie ma… *wymamrotał i lekko się uśmiechnął* Praca Daniela opłaciła się. Ogień buchnął w kominku i natychmiast zrobiło się odczuwalnie cieplej. W palenisku nie było śladu śniegu, co też cieszyło. Zadowolony Daniel usiadł po turecku wpatrzony w palący się ogień. Nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Po prostu siedział nieruchomo. W pewnej chwili do chłopaka przysiadła się Cromina. Dziewczyna niedawno się przebudziła i postanowiła z kimś porozmawiać. Cromina – Coooo tam? Daniel wolno powędrował wzrokiem z ognia na dziewczynę. Daniel – Wszystko dobrze. A tam? Fanka krokodylów zaśmiała się donośnie. Cromina – Ho, ho, ho! U mnie też świetnie. Daniel – To świetnie. *skwitował* Cromina – Ej no! Daniel, uszy do góry. Coś ty taki smutaśny? Chyba nie chodzi o Nathaniela. Daniel – Nie. *powiedział twardo* Cromina – No i dobrze. On był zły, niemiły i przestępczy! Daniel wolno pokiwał głową, kątem oka chłopak obserwował schody. Cromina – Co się tak patrzysz? Daniel wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę całkowicie w stronę schodów. Zobaczył wolno schodzącą Krystynkę. Kobieta zaspanym krokiem zeszła do salonu. Wyglądało na to, że albo spędziła noc gdzieś na górze, albo z samego rana poszła do toalety… Cromina widząc, że Daniel stracił nią zainteresowanie wyjęła z pomiędzy piersi gumowego krokodyla Kennetha i poszła się nim pobawić na sofie. … Dion, który spędził całą noc oparty o ścianę w kącie, podniósł się ze swojego miejsca spania i posuwistym krokiem poszedł do kuchni. Chłopak znalazłszy się w holu zrzucił buty. Miał dosyć chodzenia w glanach, zbyt pociły mu się stopy. Żałował, że nie wziął tenisówek. Chłopak z irokezem wszedł do kuchni. Tam stanął przy blacie obok kuchenki. Poczuł wtedy ból. Bolał go nos. Dion przypomniał sobie jak zarył twarzą o taflę lodu poprzedniego dnia. Dion – Kurwa… Irokez sięgnął do szuflady, wyjął z niej srebrny garnek, przejrzał się w pokrywce. Dion – Cholera… Jego nos był czerwony i lekko opuchnięty. Nad górną wargą chłopak miał zaschniętą krew. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ma też trochę brudną koszulkę – krwawił w nocy. Przez krew w nosie Dion miał lekkie problemy z oddychaniem. Wcześniej myślał, że to po prostu katar… Dion – I co ja z tym zrobię? Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się po kuchni. Szukał wzrokiem jakiejś apteczki. Nie miał zupełnie pomysłu co zrobić. Do kuchni niespodziewanie weszła Shannon. Odgłos jej butów uderzających o kafelki przeszedł po pomieszczeniu. Dion spojrzał w kierunku dziewczyny. Dion – Hej *powiedział przez zatkany nos* Shannon spojrzała badawczo na chłopaka, podeszła bliżej. Shannon – Co ci jest? Dion – Upadłem wczoraj na lodzie. Nic takiego. Blondynka nie odrywała wzroku od chłopaka. Shannon – Tja… Chyba nie do końca. Złamałeś nos czy tylko obtłukłeś? Chłopak przełknął ślinę, zastanowił się. Dion – Chyba nie złamałem… A co? Znasz się na tym? *wyszczerzył się* Shannon – Pff. Pewnie, że się znam. Byłam w armii, a mój chłopak był początkującym lekarzem. *odrzuciła dumnie włosy* Pokaż się. Usiądź *rozkazała* Dion posłusznie usiadł na krześle. Oparł ręce na oparciu i spojrzał na Shannon. Obserwował ją z uśmieszkiem. Shannon – Nie myśl sobie, że cię lubię *powiedziała odwrócona tyłem, szukała chusteczek* Dion – Nie myślę. Shannon – To dobrze. Nie jestem po prostu suką *otworzyła szufladę, poprawiła wolną ręką spodenki* Nie jestem egoistką. Dion – Doceniam. Blondynka przewróciła oczami i zajrzała do szuflady. Znalazła tam to czego szukała, czyli pudełko chusteczek higienicznych. Shannon – No dobra. Zobaczymy co z twoim nosem. Dziewczyna podeszła do siedzącego okrakiem Diona. Uklęknęła na jednej nodze, złapała jego głowę w dwie ręce, odchyliła do tyłu. Shannon – Kiedy ostatni raz się myłeś? *mruknęła obracając głową chłopaka* Dion – Przed przyjściem tu. Wszyscy śmierdzimy. Shannon – Tja… Mogłeś nie zdejmować butów. Dion – Dobrze królewno. Shannon zmrużyła oczy, zwinęła rękę w pięść. Mało brakowało, a rozwaliłaby doszczętnie i tak uszkodzony nos Diona. Dion przełknął ślinę. Dion – Prze… praszam. Shannon – Eh… Przynajmniej wiem, że nie doznałeś wstrząśnienia w tym swoim małym móżdżku *puściła jego głowę i wstała* Już chyba nie krwawisz. Nos nie jest złamany. Weź chusteczki i wydmuchaj skrzepy. Przemyj wodą. Dion – Ehm… Skąd wezmę wodę? Shannon westchnęła i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je i nabrała garść śniegu. Śnieg wrzuciła do pozostawionego na blacie garnka. Odwróciła się do Diona, który pilnie śledził każdy jej ruch. Shannon – Jak się rozpuści użyj wody i przemyj. Ostrożnie. Jak ci pękną naczynka to usiądź ze spuszczoną głową i daj sobie śniegu na kark. Dion – Nie pomożesz? *zapytał z nadzieją* Shannon – A w życiu. Nie przesadzaj. Nie będę twoją pielęgniarką. Dziewczyna wzięła drugi garnek. Nabrała do niego drugą porcję śniegu – przeznaczoną na pozyskanie wody pitnej. Wtedy też blondynka opuściła kuchnie. Dion cały czas wiódł spojrzeniem za Shannon. Dion – Dziękuję… … Fat Amy zajmująca miejsce na fotelu wodziła wzrokiem po salonie. Zobaczyła jak Shannon wchodzi na górę po schodach. Nie widziała też nigdzie Diona… Blondynka usatysfakcjonowana odkryła, że Junior był sam. Czym prędzej więc podeszła usiąść na kanapie odwróconej przodem do okna, do Juniora. Fat Amy – Hejka *powiedziała siadając* Junior – O, cześć Amy. Co tam? Fat Amy – A nic *odrzuciła kucyka* Tak chciałam sobie… pogawędzić. Junior – O, to… fajnie *uśmiechnął się nieśmiało* O czym? Blondynka zamyśliła się. Tematu, pod pretekstem, którego przyszła do Juniora jeszcze nie wymyśliła. Chłopak przyglądał się dziewczynie. Junior – Tak? Fat Amy – O Nathanielu. Ta przebrzydła istota. Tak nas oszukał *złapała się pod boki* Kto wie do czego byłby zdolny. Dobrze, że go nie ma. Sportowiec z zapałem pokiwał głową. Junior – Tak. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo go nie lubiłem. Fat Amy – Opowiedz *zachęciła odwracając się na bok i spoglądając na chłopaka* Junior – Nieskromnie powiem, że jako pierwszy go rozgryzłem i wytknąłem mu to raz w kuchni. Przyznał się i arogancko pokazał swoją przewagę. Juniora na wspomnienie Nathaniela aż mierziło. Jednocześnie czuł niepochamowaną radość związaną z jego zniknięciem. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na kogoś nikczemnego do szpiku kości, więc powstrzymywał się z nadmiernym okazywaniem tej radości. Fat Amy – Oh… Gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej… Ale dobrze. Tak zginął na zawsze. Junior – No… Amy, bo ty byłaś z nim… Co się tam w ogóle stało? Na lodzie. Fat Amy – Oh… To było… Straszne i dziwne. Znikąd pojawił się jakiś ciemny stwór, był na łyżwach. Słyszałam tylko takie Kszszsz *zasyczała jak kot* Widocznie dopadł Nathaniela. Sportowiec mimowolnie się zaśmiał, Fat Amy spojrzała na niego pytająco. Fat Amy – Takie to śmieszne? *zapytała bez wyrzutów* Junior – Ehm… Przepraszam… Ja go zupełnie nie lubiłem. Fat Amy – Nie, nie. Ok. Nie ma sprawy. Też jak kogoś nie lubię to jestem w stanie mu to powiedzieć w twarz, a potem się śmiać z jego porażki. Junior – Tak? A masz kogoś takiego w tym domu? Blondynka przygryzła wargę. Zastanowiła się jak wybrnąć z pytania. Oczywiście pierwszą osobą jaka przyszła jej na myśl była Shannon, ale o tym bała się powiedzieć Juniorowi. Bała się, że chłopak mógłby się na nią obrazić. Fat Amy – E… Krystynka! Junior – Krystynka? Fat Amy – Tak. Junior – Przecież wy tyle razem gotujecie. Ona jest taka zabawna… Fat Amy – Może jest, ale mnie drażni. Nazwała mnie lampucerą! Junior – O jej… Ja bym cię tak nie nazwał… Dziewczyna słysząc to spojrzała na Juniora, zarumieniła się lekko. On zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział spuścił głowę i także oblał się rumieńcem. Zwyczajowa pewność siebie trochę go opuściła. Fat Amy – O… Dzięki. To miłe z twojej strony kochaniutki. Junior – Hah, spoko. Zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie. Oboje zamilkli. Fat Amy – No… He, he… Pójdę do toalety *zachichotała* Junior – Ok. Fat Amy, nadal rumieniąc się opuściła salon i poszła schodami do góry. Wchodząc minęła Shannon. Dziewczyny nie odezwały się do siebie. Obrzuciły się tylko spojrzeniem. Neogenialna blondynka wkroczyła do toalety i zamknęła się tam. … Chase ukradkiem przedostał się przez ciemny korytarz i wślizgnął się do pokoju. Tam na pościelonym łóżku siedział Jeff. Wysoki blondyn widząc niższego kolegę odwrócił się ostentacyjnie. Chase westchnął. Chase – Jeff, proszę nie gniewaj się. Wybacz mi. Chciałem ci pomóc, pomóc nam, im. Jeff nie odezwał się. Wpatrywał się nieruchomo w poduszkę. Chase westchnął smutno. Źle czuł się z tym, że jego przyjaciel był na niego obrażony. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się tak nie kłócili. Blondyn miał świadomość, że pobyt w Mistletoe Wood podda ich przyjaźń próbie. Wiedział o tym jeszcze nim przyjechali. Dlatego też starał się nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Chase podszedł do szafy, otworzył ją delikatnie. Wyjął z niej wysoką klatkę zakrytą czarnym materiałem. Chase – Idę TO zanieść. Jeff nie odpowiedział. Dalej siedział odwrócony. Chase westchnął po raz kolejny i wyszedł z pokoju. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Klatkę trzymał za górny uchwyt, nie zbliżał jej do siebie. Blondyn upewnił się, że jest sam na korytarzu i ruszył w kierunku strychu. Kiedy stanął przed stopniami ponownie się rozejrzał. Dopiero wtedy zaczął powoli wchodzić. Okazało się jednak, że zmysł obserwacji Chase’a nie poradził sobie ze sprytem… Fiony. Dziewczyna klęczała ukryta za stojącą pod ścianą szafką i z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się akcji. Kroki blondyna na schodach szybko ucichły. Rozległ się skrzyp drzwi. Fiona nadal kryła się. Dziewczyna obserwowała i czekała. Minęła minuta, dwie, trzy… Na schodach ponownie rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Chase zbiegł po schodach na dół, miał na sobie przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Fiona schyliła się nie chcąc zostać zauważona. Kiedy jednak blondynka poniosła się Chase’a już nie było. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że schował się w jakimś pokoju. Fiona – Czyli coś jest na strychu i można tam wejść… W sumie to od zawsze wiedziałam, hi, hi. Blondynka wyszła zza szafki i poszła w kierunku schodów. Uśmiechała się. Fiona zatrzymała się przed samymi schodami. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki, radosny uśmiech. Dziewczyna wyjęła zza pleców kij baseballowy Svetlany i włączoną latarkę podpisaną imieniem Nathaniela. Fiona – Hi, hi. Wchodzimy! Dziewczyna zrobiła pierwszy krok i stanęła na pierwszym stopniu. Dalej poszło już łatwiej. Blondynka oświetlała sobie drogę latarką, w drugiej ręce trzymała kij. Schody zakręcały w lewo i pięły się stromo do góry. Za zakrętem na ścianie Fiona odkryła charakterystyczny rysy - ślady pazurów. Fiona – Oho… Dziewczyna szła wyżej i wyżej… … Zawodnicy przesiadywali w (prawie) komplecie w salonie. Dzięki Shannon wszyscy mogli się odrobinę napić i w małym stopniu zaspokoić pragnienie. Z kuchni wrócił też Dion, który dzięki zastosowaniu się do wytycznych Shannon pozbył się krwi z nosa i poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Fat Amy – Wy też jesteście głodni? *zagadnęła z kanapy* Lukrecja – Zjadłabym coś *położyła ręce na brzuchu* Wolfe – Może panna Mary coś nam przyniesie? *odezwał się z fotela* Lukrecja – Kto wie… Przypuszczenia Wolfe’a okazały się trafione. Po niespełna minucie z piętra do salonu zeszła Mary. Dziewczyna niosła spory karton. Mary – Witam *powiedziała stając w wejściu do salonu* Głodni? Junior – A wiesz, że chwilę temu o tym rozmawialiśmy? Mary – No widzisz, legendarne wyczucie czasu. Zapraszam do jadalni *odwróciła się i poszła* Uczestnicy podnieśli się z zajmowanych przez siebie miejsc i poszli za Mary do jadalni. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, dziewczyna w czerwonym polarze zdążyła wypakować już chleb i słoiki z dżemem. Dodatkowo Mary postawiła pięciolitrowy baniak wody. Na dużym stole stały już też talerze i szklanki. Mary – No dobrze. Wy jedzcie i pijcie, a ja idę… gdzieś… robić… coś. Mary odmeldowała się i zostawiła zawodników samych w jadalni. Oni chętnie zajęli miejsca. Po jednej stronie stołu usiedli kolejno Bill, Dion, Junior, Lukrecja i Daniel. Naprzeciw zaś siedzieli Shannon, Krystynka, Fat Amy, Wolfe i Cromina. Pomiędzy Wolfe’m, a fanką krokodyli zostało jedno wolne miejsce. Lukrecja siedziała i wpatrywała się w puste krzesło naprzeciwko niej. Lukrecja – Gdzie ona jest? *mruczała* Wolfe podniósł głowę z nad talerza i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Wolfe – Może w toalecie? Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie *uśmiechnął się lekko* Lukrecja – Mam taką szczerą nadzieję… Wolfe i Lukrecja przerwali rozmowę i sięgnęli po chleb. Na dżem musieli poczekać, gdyż jeden z dwóch słoików trzymała w tamtej chwili Cromina. Cromina – Taki czerwony, mniam *oblizała się smarując kanapkę nożem* Wolfe – Mogę po tobie? *spojrzał na siedzącą po jego lewej dziewczynie* Cromina – Sorry, Daniel jest w kolejce. Wolfe z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na siedzącego obok Lukrecji Daniela. Chłopak niemo kiwnął głową. Wolfe – Oh… Ok… To ja mogę po tobie? Daniel skinął głową. Nie patrzył jednak na bruneta. Zamiast tego przyglądał się siedzącej po skosie do niego Krystynce… Drugi słoik dżemu, jak nietrudno się domyślić, trafił w ręce Fat Amy. Blondynka obficie posmarowała sobie jedną kromkę i już sięgała nożem do słoika by pokryć dżemem drugą, kiedy powstrzymała ją… Krystynka – Hola! Zostaw trochę kon-fitury dla innych. Fat Amy – Ale to jest dżem *ścisnęła słoik* Krystynka – Nie ważne. Mogłyby być to też powidła, marmolada albo nawet frużelina. Zostaw to! Fat Amy – Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać babciu *zarzuciła kucykiem* Krystynka – Ależ ty się rozbisurmaniłaś! *krzyknęła gniewnie* Junior – Chwila! *wstał* Spokojnie. Nie kłóćmy się o dżem. Krystynko, dżemu jest dużo, chyba nie zaszkodzi jak Amy zrobi sobie drugą kanapkę? Krystynka wyburczała coś pod nosem i założyła ręce. Fat Amy zaś uśmiechnęła się i skinieniem głowy podziękowała Juniorowi. Następnie wróciła do smarowania chleba. Dion spojrzał zaciekawiony na Juniora. Zastanawiała go jego dobroć wobec Fat Amy… Sam punk odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Shannon. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w talerz z ułożoną na nim kromką. Shannon spoglądała spode łba na Fat Amy. Shannon – I kto tu jest egoistyczny… *wymruczała* Siedzący naprzeciw blondynki Bill podparł głowę na ręce i zaczął się w nią wpatrywać w oczekiwaniu na dżem. Shannon – Ehm… Co się tak patrzysz? *zapytała ostrożnie* Bill – Odkąd cię poznałem oczu nie mogę od ciebie oderwać, piękna jeste… Shannon – Dobra, dobra. Recytowaniem bajek zajmiemy się kiedy indziej. Amy, kopsniesz już ten słój? Dion odwrócił się w lewo i spojrzał zdziwiony na Shannon, która wprost odrzuciła Billa. Nie mniej zdziwiony był siedzący miejsce dalej Junior i będąca naprzeciwko Fat Amy. Bill zacisnął pięść, zamknął oczy i oparł się o oparcie. Wtedy dopiero otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w stół. Słoik z dżemem powędrował z rąk Fat Amy do Shannon. Wędrówce przyglądała się Krystynka… Krystynka – Oddaj mi ten… słój *wyszeptała pod nosem* Fat Amy – Co? *spojrzała na babsztyla* Krystynka – Nic, nic… Starsza pani odwróciła się, zlustrowała wzrokiem milczącego Billa, potem odwróciła się do Shannon. Krystynka – Zaklepuje miejsce w kolejce! Shannon – Jesteś po Dionie i Juniorze *nie oderwała wzroku od słoika* Krystynka – Nie ma problemu. Przy drugiej połowie stołu racjonowanie dżemu przebiegło szybciej, więc Cromina, Lukrecja, Wolfe i Daniel mogli już jeść. Lukrecja nadal przyglądała się pustemu miejscu naprzeciwko niej. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją jednak Daniel… a raczej jego działania. Chłopak z uporem rozpłaszczał chleb widelcem i obtaczał go w dżemie. Robił to z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Lukrecja – Daniel, co ty robisz? *zapytała nim zdążyła odczytać jego myśli* Daniel – Papkę. To powiedziawszy chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyjął paczuszkę orzechów, której zawartość zmieszał zaraz z czerwoną paćką. Wolfe – Eee… Ciekawe zagranie. Cromina – No właśnie! *powiedziała entuzjastycznie* Lukrecja i Wolfe patrzyli nadal zaciekawieni na Daniela. Chłopak wyczuł na sobie ich spojrzenie. Daniel – Dorzucam zdrowych orzechów. W takiej paćce będzie łatwiej zjeść wszystko na raz i przyswoić. Jesteś tym co jesz. Cromina – Papką! Daniel nie skomentował. Obojętnie wpakował sobie widelec z porcją swego… posiłku. Jego wzrok był zaś skierowany na Krystynkę… … Po skończonym śniadaniu uczestnicy opuścili jadalnie. Większość z nich skierowała się do salonu aby przesiedzieć tam kolejny dzień i czekać na ewentualne zadanie. Co rozsądniejsze osoby pozbierały talerze ze stołu i zaniosły je do kuchni chcąc przynajmniej trochę zadbać o porządek. Właściwie to z nakryciem do kuchni nie pofatygowali się tylko Lukrecja i Bill. Oni natychmiast opuścili pomieszczenie i zniknęli gdzieś w odmętach dużego domu. W salonie na pufach, fotelach i sofach rozsiedli się najedzeni zawodnicy. Po posiłku wszyscy mieli ochotę trochę odpocząć. Wyjątek stanowił Wolfe, który poszedł na piętro zostawiając 8 innych osób w obszernym salonie. Brunet szedł powoli schodami i nad czymś się zastanawiał, wbijał wzrok we stopnie. Wolfe stanął na piętrze. Nie unosząc głowy przeszedł kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszał skrzyp drzwi. Chłopak podniósł głowę, odwrócił się i zobaczył Lukrecję wychodzącą z toalety. Wolfe – Lukrecja? Co tu robisz? Dziewczyna podeszła wolno do bruneta, założyła ręce. Lukrecja – A tak sobie zwiedzam *odpowiedziała zbywająco* Wolfe zlustrował telepatkę wzrokiem, ona spojrzała mu w oczy. Wolfe – Wybiegłaś z jadalni, nie poszłaś do salonu, co jest? Lukrecja szybko odczytała intencje Wolfe’a, westchnęła. Lukrecja – Eh… Chodzi o Fionę, gdzieś się zawieruszyła. Trochę się nieswojo czuję… Wolfe – Na pewno nic jej nie jest. Jest mądra. Nie wyszłaby z domu. Lukrecja – To wiem sama *znów założyła ręce* Ale… *przygryzła wargę* Wolę mieć ją pod ręką. Brunet kiwał wolno głową. Wolfe – Cóż… Znam się dobrze na tym domu, znam ukryte pomieszczenia i przejścia… Mogę ci pomóc *uśmiechnął się lekko* Zaskoczona dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Pomimo, że wyczytała w myślach Wolfe’a chęć pomocy to słowa trochę ją zdziwiły. Oceniała, że nie zdoła jej tego zaproponować… Lukrecja – O… To miłe z twojej strony *uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie* Wolfe – No to… Szukajmy *zarumienił się i podrapał za uchem* Lukrecja skinęła głową, zaś Wolfe poszedł korytarzem. Dziewczyna została trochę z tyłu. Telepatka przygryzła wargę, poczuła jak mimowolnie się rumieni. Po chwili jednak Lukrecja pokręciła głową i poszła za brunetem. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy jednych z ostatnich drzwi, otworzył je i puścił dziewczynę przodem. Ona podziękowała uśmiechem i lekkim dygnięciem. Zaledwie drzwi na końcu korytarza zamknęły się na ciemnym półpiętrze rozległ się skrzyp. Przeciwległe drzwi otworzyły się. Z pomieszczenia wyszedł Bill. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość. Blondyn poszedł z przymrużonymi oczami w dół korytarza – kierował się do salonu. Z przeciwka nadchodziła jednak druga osoba. Była to Cromina. Dziewczyna jako pierwsza zauważyła Billa, zamknęła więc oczy i poszła prosto. Zgodnie z tym co zaplanowała, fanka krokodyli zderzyła się z wysokim chłopakiem. Bill – Argh! *otworzył oczy i odchylił się do przodu, aby nie upaść* Uważaj jak chodzisz! Cromina, która również utrzymała równowagę, odgarnęła włosy z czoła, poprawiła delikatne okulary, zmierzyła blondyna wzrokiem. Cromina – Przepraszam, tak jakoś wyszło… Bill – Mhm… *mruknął bez przekonania* Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę… Zdenerwowany blondyn obrócił się napięcie i poszedł w kierunku schodów. Cromina nie dała mu jednak uciec. Złapała go za tył kamizelki. Bill – Co znowu?! *odwrócił się wściekle* Cromina zmrużyła oczy, założyła ręce. Cromina – W co ty właściwie grasz? *zapytała mrużąc ciągle oczy* Bill – A ty? *odparł natychmiast* Fanka krokodyli nie była gotowa na taką, natychmiastową odpowiedź, przerzuciła spojrzenie na moment na ścianę i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała. Cromina – W berka! Bill – Mhm… Fascynujące *założył ręce* Myślałem, że grasz idiotkę. Cromina – Co? Nic nie gram ^^ Bill – Doprawdy? *zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem* Dziewczyna jeszcze przez moment głupio się uśmiechała po czym… Cromina – Eh… Dobra. Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś taki sprytny. Nie ciągniesz za sznurki. Blondyn nie wydał się zaskoczony słowami dziewczyny. Stał nieruchomo. Bill – Ciągnę obiema rękoma. Jestem oburęczny *powiedział z dumą* I góruję nad tobą w wielu innych aspektach. Jestem poliglotą, a ty… Cromina – Znam chiński… Bill – Imponujące *zaklaskał teatralnie* Ale ta gra w atuty to chyba nie jest najlepsza zabawa. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie. Jesteś waletem, któremu przyszło stoczyć wojnę z asem. Cromina zmarszczyła się, wypuściła powietrze. Cromina – Masz rację… Wróćmy do prostszych gier… Gonisz! Dziewczyna tyknęła blondyna w bok i pobiegła na dół nim ten zdążył zreflektować się z tego co się stało. Dopiero po chwili Bill wyszedł z zaskoczenia, zamrugał intensywnie i poprawił złotą kamizelkę. Bill – To sobie wymyśliła… Blondyn przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy i wolnym krokiem poszedł na dół. Chłopak nie zauważył, że jedne z drzwi na korytarzu były uchylone. Nie zauważył jak przez szparę sytuacji przyglądała się para bystrych oczu… Mary – Kim oni do cholery są? … W pokoju prowadzących w dalszym ciągu przebywał Jeff. Wysoki blondyn siedział na skraju swojego łóżka i leniwie wertował kartki szarego zeszytu. Chłopak ani na moment nie odrywał wzroku od pożółkłych już lekko kartek. Drzwi do pokoju nagle się otworzyły. Chase wszedł do środka, zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą i szybko usiadł na krześle przy małym stoliku. Chase – Argh *westchnął boleśnie i zacisnął zęby* Jeff mimowolnie podniósł wzrok, zamknął notatnik i położył go obok siebie. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Niższy blondyn odsunął się od stolika, sięgnął do szuflady w ustawionej pod oknem szafki nocnej. Wymacał plastikową buteleczkę spirytusu i zwój bandażu. Jeff przyglądał się koledze. Z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać lekkie zmartwienie. Blondyn nie odzywał się jednak. Za nic nie chciał dać po sobie poznać tego co czuł. Chase – To była szybka pacyfikacja *uśmiecha się przez zaciśnięte zęby* Chase odkręcił spirytus, podwinął rękaw bluzy. Wzdłuż przedramienia biegła mu krwawa rysa. Krew zdążyła już częściowo zakrzepnąć. Chase – Szkoda, że nie mogłem odkazić od razu, ale obowiązki i szukanie właściwej książki… *podniósł buteleczkę i wylał sobie trochę spirytusu prosto na ranę, syknął boleśnie* Arrr… Jeff zacisnął usta, przyglądał się koledze. Słuchał z uwagą. Chase – Ten strych to jest wycieczka w jedną stronę. Patrząc na leksykon i widząc czego mogę się spodziewać to aż zaczynam tęsknić za The Forest *mówił obwijając sobie przedramię bandażem* Wiesz? *spojrzał na Jeffa* Wyższy chłopak powstrzymał się od odwracania wzroku, kiwnął lekko głową. Chase uśmiechnął się krzywo i z powrotem skierował spojrzenie na swoja rękę, dokończył robienie opatrunku. Chase – Że też nigdy nie nauczyłem się porządnie obwijać ran, przez tyle lat, tyle okazji… Przydałaby się Mary. Ona to ma do tego talent… Jeff obojętnie wstał, podszedł do Chase’a, złapał go za nadgarstek i przyjrzał się niechlujnie zrobionemu opatrunkowi. Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się jakby przepraszająco. Jego wyższy kolega szarpnął końcówką bandażu i zerwał częściowo przesiąknięty już krwią opatrunek. Jeff – Zrobię ci lepszy. To powiedziawszy Jeff zaczął z wyczuciem obwijać rękę przyjaciela. Chase patrzył na działającego w milczeniu kolegę z uśmiechem. Czuł ulgę. Chase – Dzięki… Jeff – Nie ma za co. … W salonie, na odwróconej przodem do okna kanapie samotnie siedziała Krystynka. Nikt z pozostałych uczestników nie miał szczególnej ochoty dzielić sofy ze starszą panią. W rzeczywistości była jednak jedna osoba, która była zaciekawiona osobą Babsztyla. Siedzący przy kominku Daniel obserwował uważnie kobietę. Nie ruszał się. Siedział w miejscu i monitorował każdy jej ruch. W pewnej chwili babcia wstała i wyszła z salonu, zniknęła w holu. Daniel, tak jakby tylko na to czekał, wstał i również opuścił salon. W lewej ręce trzymał coś co uparcie chował za plecami, tak aby nikt inny tego nie zauważył. Nikt inny jednak nie patrzył. Pozostali zawodnicy byli zbyt skupieni na sobie nawzajem. Krystynka chcąc pobyć sama zaszyła się w jadalni. Znalazłszy się tam stanęła przy oknie i wpatrzyła się w padający śnieg. Nie minęło dużo czasu kiedy kobieta usłyszała dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i czyjeś kroki. Babcia nie musiała się odwracać doskonale wiedziała kto to był. Krystynka – A więc przyszedłeś *powiedziała nie odwróciwszy się* jesteś bardzo ciekawski. Daniel wolnym krokiem podszedł do stołu. Odsunął jedno krzesło i spokojnie usiadł. Ukrywany przedmiot położył sobie na kolanach. Krystynka – Ale nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny *mruknęła nadal patrząc przez okno* Daniel – Nie. Kobieta wolno się odwróciła, spojrzała na siedzącego chłopaka. Krystynka – Ahh Daniel, Daniel *podeszła wolno do stołu* Na co ci to wszystko? Daniel – Chcę wiedzieć. Chłopak na moment oderwał spojrzenie od blatu stołu i przeniósł je na poznaczoną bliznami dłoń babci. Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i zdecydowała się nie ukrywać ręki. Krystynka – Tak… *usiadła u szczytu stołu* Chcesz posłuchać czegoś ciekawego… Od byłej uczestniczki The Forest. Daniel – Tak *skinął głową* Krystynka – Chyba już mówiłam, ale tego twojego Bedifa… Daniel – Nie chodzi mi o niego. Zaskoczona kobieta podniosła wzrok, spojrzała na swojego rozmówce. Krystynka – Nie? Jestem skonfundowana. O kogo więc? Daniel wyjął spod stołu czarny kapelusik, położył go na blacie. Daniel – Chcę wiedzieć kto go zgubił, do kogo należał. I wszystko inne o wszystkich innych, którzy mieli równie smutne historie. Krystynkę coś ścisnęło, jakby niewidzialna ręka, jakiś duch z przeszłości, musiała przełknąć ślinę. Krystynka – Nie byłam tam do końca, odpadłam nim… Daniel – Rozumiem. Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Krystynka pochyliła się do przodu. Czekała na to co Daniel powie. Daniel – Byłaś tam trochę czasu, widziałaś ludzi… No i oglądałaś dzisiaj taśmy… długo… Krystynka znowu poczuła uścisk w gardle. Czuła bijącą ze słów Daniela przenikliwość. Przeniosła wzrok na czarny kapelusik. Doskonale wiedziała kto był jego wcześniejszym właścicielem… Daniel – Ten ktoś płakał i walczył *powiedział obracając nakrycie głowy w ręce* Widzę plamy łez, rysy, zadrapania… Krystynka – Spostrzegawczy jesteś. Daniel – Wiem. *odłożył kapelusz* Dalej. Mów. Starsza pani wzięła głęboki oddech, postukała ostrymi paznokciami w blat stołu, wypuściła powietrze. Krystynka – Ten kapelusz należał do Constance. Jednej z większych dziwaczek w obozie *westchnęła* Ta blondyna… Ona mówiła, że widzi duchy i paplała coś o mrokach, strachach i koszmarach… Bajki… *złapała się za dłoń* Ona jedna jednak miała rację i wiedziała co naprawdę… Albo wiedziała cokolwiek o tym co czai się w lesie. Daniel słuchał w ciszy. Nie kiwał głową, nie ruszał się wcale. Krystynka – Ta Constance… *wpatrzyła się w stół* Potem nie miała łatwo… Po mojej eliminacji… wtedy… *zawahała się* Daniel – Mów. Czekam. Mów wszystko. Krystynka – Krótko po mojej eliminacji, z tego co widziałam… *przełknęła ślinę* To o czym ona mówiła zaczęło się dziać… Mroki, monstra, duchy… To co ja… Daniel – To co spotkało ciebie gdy uciekałaś. Krystynka gwałtownie podniosła głowę, spojrzała zdziwiona na chłopaka, on wzruszył ramionami. Daniel – Twoje blizny mówią same za siebie. Twoje zachowanie. Dziwie się, że wszyscy tego nie pojęli, że tam byłaś… Krystynka – Nie wszyscy umieją patrzeć. W The Forest też nie umieli… Daniel – I to ich zgubiło *dokończył za babcię* Rozumiem. Starsza kobieta pokiwała głową, wyprostowała się, odetchnęła. Krystynka – Ciągle mało wiesz. Daniel – Umiem sobie dużo rzeczy wyobrazić. Podejrzewam, że to co spotyka nas tutaj przypomina piekło z The Forest… Krystynka zamyśliła się, po chwili wolno kiwnęła głową. Krystynka – Z tego co wiem… To my mamy znacznie lepiej. Lekko zdziwiony Daniel lekko uniósł głowę i spojrzał na babsztyla. Daniel – Mamy… lepiej? Krystynka – Ogień, wygodne posłania, jedzenie, dostępni prowadzący… Oni pod koniec… Oni na koniec byli sami… Daniel – Rozumiem. Chłopak pokiwał wolno głową, zamyślił się. Daniel – No cóż… Pozostaje mi zatem ostatnie zadanie. Krystynka – Tak? Daniel – Tak. Kto… Komu powinienem zwrócić kapelusz *podniósł przedmiot na wysokość oczu* Lukrecji… Krystynka skinęła milcząco głową. Daniel – Lukrecja to jej siostra… Widocznie obie mają niezwykłe zdolności. Babcia spojrzała na Daniela. Krystynka – Wiesz co ona robi? Daniel – Jak się patrzy trudno nie wiedzieć. Czyta w myślach *wzruszył ramionami* Krystynka – Tak… Szybko się domyśliłam *zaśmiała się* Chociaż ona w przeciwieństwie do siostrzyczki swój talent trochę ukrywa. Daniel zaśmiał się lekko. Daniel – Myślę, że to dobrze. To powiedziawszy chłopak wstał od stołu i bezceremonialnie wyszedł zostawiając Krystynkę samą ze sobą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie i również opuściła jadalnię. W przeciwieństwie do Daniela, który wrócił do salonu starsza kobieta poszła na górę kierowana pewną fizjologiczną potrzebą. Krystynka – Nie wiem czemu, ale od poważnych rozmów mój pęcherz zawsze domaga się opróżnienia. Babcia weszła na ciemne piętro i wślizgnęła się do znajdującej się na początku korytarza toalety. Słychać dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Klik. Chwila ciszy… Spłuczka. Klik. Drzwi otwierają się i Krystynka wychodzi. Krystynka – Dobrze, że ta kanalizacja działa. Sikania na mrozie bym nie zniosła. Kobieta już miała odchodzić kiedy… dostrzegła coś kątem oka. Starsza pani dostrzegła coś, podeszła bliżej. Krystynka – O jej *zdziwiła się* Zdziwienie u kobiety wywołały drzwi. Otwarte drzwi. Otwarte drzwi do pokoju. Nie byle jakiego pokoju. Do pokoju, który powinien być zamknięty. Do pokoju z komputerem… Krystynka ostrożnie weszła do pomieszczenia. Drzwi zamknęła za sobą, rozejrzała się. Nic nie zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy kobieta była w pokoju po raz ostatni. Coś przykuło jednak jej uwagę. Komputer był włączony. Zaciekawiona kobieta usiadła na biurowym krześle i przysunęła się do biurka, położyła rękę na myszce. Biały kursor przeniósł się z jednej strony pulpitu na drugą. Krystynka – Hm… Ciekawe… Babsztyl powiódł trójkątnym kursorem po niebieskim pulpicie. W lewym górnym rogu znajdowało się skupisko ikonek: folder nagrania, kosz, panel sterowania, mój komputer i osobny folder… Folder, którego rano nie było. Krystynka przetarła oczy, wyjęła z zewnętrznej kieszeni okulary, zamrugała intensywnie. Folder był podpisany imieniem jednego z zawodników. Był to folder… Billa… Kobieta najechała kursorem na folder, zatrzymała się. Krystynka – Czyli coś jednak mają na niego… Babcia poprawiła okulary, przechyliła się do przodu. Krystynka – Zobaczmy kim jest ten Bill… Krystynka nacisnęła dwa razy lewy przycisk myszki. Folder otworzył się ukazując swoją zawartość; dokumenty, wykresy, zdjęcia, filmy… Kobieta zaczęła przeglądać wszystko jak leci… … Tymczasem do kuchni wkradła się jakaś osoba. Krępa sylwetka na paluszkach przeszła po gładkiej posadzce i przysunęła się do poukładanych na kuchennym stole talerzy. Tajemnicza osoba rozejrzała się i sięgnęła dwoma palcami po połowę usmarowanej dżemem kromki. Wpakowała ją sobie do ust. Junior – A-ha! Sportowiec wszedł do kuchni i podszedł do stołu kuchennego, podparł się na blacie. Junior – Ktoś tu wyjada resztki. Fat Amy – Dobra, dobra, masz mnie. Blondynka wytarła palce w spodnie i odeszła od kuchennego stołu. Fat Amy – Przyłapałeś mnie na gorącym uczynku, świetnie *założyła ręce i zrobiła obrażoną minę* Junior – Ej, ej. Spokojnie. Przecież nic się nie stało. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka. Fat Amy – Nie? Junior – No nie *podszedł do blatu obok zlewu i usiadł na nim* Nikt już by tego nie zjadł, a skoro byłaś głodna to miałaś prawo. Luz. Fat Amy – Ah… No tak, przecież. Sportowiec uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na zawstydzoną artystkę. Junior – Rozumiem cię trochę. Też chętnie jadłbym więcej *zaczął nieśmiało* Fat Amy – Oh… Mi strasznie brakuje słodyczy. W szczególności biszkoptów i kremu czekoladowego. Byłabym gotowa zabić za to. Zjadłabym robala, człowieka! Junior zaśmiał się, zastukał nogami o szafkę. Junior – Cieszę się, że cokolwiek dostajemy. Przez moment bałem się, że czeka nas głodówka. Fat Amy – Brak pizzy i czekolady to dla mnie głodówka *zarzuciła kucykiem* Nie wiem jak długo pociągnę. Junior – Hm… Oby to jak najszybciej się skończyło *mruknął* To wszystko jest takie jednostajne, nie wiem gdzie ten czas upływa. Dni i noce się zlewają. Fat Amy – Tak… Chłopak wbił wzrok w podłogę, nie wiedział co powiedzieć dalej. Dziewczyna też nie miała pomysłu, więc przez moment w kuchni zrobiło się cicho. Junior – No… Heh… W sumie dobrze, że nie ma zadania. Fat Amy – Czy ja wiem? Zawsze to jakieś emocje. Nie ma nudy. Junior – Ja normalnie też lubię zawody, rywalizację. No, ale nie kiedy w razie przegranej grozi ci śmierć na mrozie. Neogenialna blondynka machnęła zbywająco ręką. Fat Amy – A tam, a tam. Nie czeka nas zbyt szybko eliminacja. Junior – Oby… Na pierwszym wyzwaniu było blisko *przypomniał sobie* Wtedy… zawaliłaś dla mnie… *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Ciągle nie rozumiem czemu… Czemu? Fat Amy przygryzła wargę. Odsunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła z nogą założoną na nogę. Fat Amy – Ah… No wiesz… Żal mi się ciebie zrobiło… Junior znowu poczuł to samo uczucie. To samo co w chwili gdy Fat Amy poświeciła się dla niego. Wstyd. Chłopak wstydził się litości i słabości. Mimo to… Junior – Jeszcze raz dziękuję… To było bardzo miłe. Fat Amy – Miło mi, że tak myślisz. Działałam pod wpływem emocji, poszłam na żywioł i wygląda na to, że się opłaciło. Junior – Tak… Jesteś… świetną przyjaciółką. Fat Amy podniosła wzrok na Juniora, zmrużyła oczy, chłopak spuścił głowę. Junior – Damn… Blondynka przez chwilę patrzyła na sportowca, po czym… wybuchnęła śmiechem. Fat Amy – Hahahahaha! Junior *wstała* Też jesteś super. Dobrze, że mam z kim pogadać w tym domu. Sportowiec podniósł głowę, zarumienił się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł się trochę nieswojo… Tak dziwnie. Czuł coś w środku… Fat Amy – Tak czy siak dzięki za rozmowę. Muszę cię zostawić Drogi Przyjacielu, bo idę do wygódki. Paaa. Blondynka posłała sportowcowi całuska i stukając obcasami o białe płytki opuściła kuchnię. Junior pozostał na blacie. Raz po raz uśmiechał się i kręcił głową. Coś, jakaś myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Junior – Ale głupoty… Mistrz podrywu… Sportowiec zaśmiał się i zeskoczył z blatu. … W salonie siedziały zaledwie dwie osoby. Tak się złożyło, że wszyscy inni rozeszli się po innych częściach i pomieszczeniach domku. Na kanapie, naprzeciwko kominka, w którym non stop palił się ogień, siedziała Shannon. Z ukosa blondynce przyglądał się Dion, który miejsce dla siebie znalazł na wygodnym fotelu. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę, dotknął wskazującym palcem swojego nosa. Dion – Dasz radę Dion *szepnął do siebie* Punk wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do siedzącej Shannon. Dion – Wolne? *wskazał na miejsce na kanapie obok blondynki* Shannon – Ehm… Tak? Chłopak wolno usiadł. Blondynka spojrzała na niego i odsunęła się do krawędzi. Shannon – Czego chcesz? *zapytała chłodno* Dion – Nic takiego w sumie… Jeszcze raz podziękować za nos *zaśmiał się* Blondynka zmierzyła irokeza wzrokiem. Shannon – Żaden problem. Punk spuścił głowę, przymknął oczy. Dion – Ty… Lubisz motocykle. Shannon zaskoczona spojrzała na chłopaka. Shannon – Słucham? Dion – Lubisz motocykle. Shannon – To pytanie? Dion – Raczej stwierdzenie. Pierwszego dnia widziałem niezłą maszynę przed domem, musiała być twoja. Dziewczyna nieufnie zlustrowała Diona wzorkiem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwała się. Shannon – Tak… Mój Harley był totalnym złomem kiedy wyhandlowałam go od podstarzałego rockmana w LA. Sprowadzenie go do Ontario, a potem odrestaurowanie go było nie małym przedsięwzięciem, ale opłaciło się. Mam maszynę z duszą. Jest dla mnie jak przyjaciel… Shannon zamrugała intensywnie, wypuściła powietrze. Poczuła napływające do głowy smutne skojarzenia… Shannon – A ty? Też na motorze przyjechałeś. Dion – Tak, haha. Moja maszyna to też nie nówka. Spędziłem sporo czasu w garażu dobierając części. Złożyłem go nim moja kapela odniosła sukces. Shannon – O, a więc też śpiewasz *zaciekawiła się i przysunęła się do chłopaka* Dion – Tak. Kolega z zespołu, za nim tu przyjechałem… Mówiłem na tej pierwszej kolacji. Shannon skinęła głową, przełknęła ślinę. Przypomniała sobie pierwszą kolację. Przypomniała sobie ten głęboki smutek, który wtedy czuła… Nie pozwoliła temu wrócić. Shannon – Fajnie *wyrwała się* Też lubię śpiewać. Zawsze lubiłam. Dion – Fajnie *zaśmiał się* Muzyka i motocykl. To mnie zawsze uwalniało, pozwalało uciec. Shannon – Mi też! Jak się kłóciłam z rodzicami podbierałam im motor i uciekałam! Punk ponownie się zaśmiał. Dion – To niezła była z ciebie buntowniczka *wystawił język* Shannon – No jasne *powiedziała odchylając się dumnie do tyłu* Nie byłam nudną królewną co robiła fochy. Dion – Nienawidzę takich rozpuszczonych smarkul. Shannon – Weź nic nie mów nawet. Oboje zaśmiali się. Shannon nie zauważyła nawet kiedy weszła w tak swobodną rozmowę z chłopakiem, którego do tej pory uważała za seksistowskiego palanta. Zaskakiwało to ile mieli ze sobą wspólnego… Dion – Martwię się trochę o moją… o nasze maszyny. *powiedział nagle* Zaskoczona blondynka spojrzała na punka. Shannon – Hm? Dion – Zakopane w śniegu. Nie wiem czy przeżyją to… Shannon – Nie wiadomo czy my przeżyjemy… Nasi przyjaciele nie przeżyli… *zadrżał jej głos* Dion zauważył, że dziewczyna nagle posmutniała, przysunął się nieśmiało bliżej. Dion – Hej… Spo… kojnie… Shannon podniosła wzrok, spojrzała na chłopaka. Shannon – Chciałabym… *pociągnęła nosem* Blondynka poczuła jak nagle jej nastrój się pogarsza. Odsunęła się od Diona i odwróciła się tyłem. Wbiła wzrok w ścianę. Chłopak potulnie odszedł. … Daniel wrócił do jadalni. Chłopak otworzył lekko drzwi i wszedł do środka. Okazało się jednak, że w pomieszczeniu był już ktoś inny. Nad stołem nachylał się Bill. Kiedy tylko Daniel pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, blondyn odwrócił się. Daniel – Hej. *przywitał się obojętnym tonem* Bill – Cześć *powiedział oschle i schował kredę do kieszeni* Obaj chłopacy mierzyli się wzrokiem. W pomieszczeniu było jasno. Wszystko za sprawą dużego okna, które wpuszczało do wnętrza dużo światła dziennego. Z zewnątrz docierał też chłód, który był wyraźnie odczuwalny zwłaszcza w chwilach gdy panowała cisza. Daniel – Nie widziałeś może Lukrecji? Szukam jej. Bill – Nie. Daniel kiwnął bezgłośnie głową. Daniel – Zabawne, że w tak dużym domu ciągle na siebie wpadamy. Bill przewrócił oczami i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Obojętnie wyminął Daniela i wyszedł. Daniel pozostał na swoim miejscu. Przez chwilę się nie poruszył. Poczekał chwilę. Nie wiadomo na co. Może chciał się upewnić, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi? Tak czy siak minęła blisko minuta zanim Daniel ponownie się poruszył. Chłopak podszedł do stojącej pod ścianą szafki i otworzył najniższą szufladę. Leżał w niej ukryty czarny kapelusik – Daniel schował go tam na czas poszukiwania Lukrecji. Daniel – Uff… Odczuwszy wyraźną ulgę Daniel zamknął z powrotem szufladę i podszedł do okna. Chłopak wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Popatrzył chwilę na rozgrywające się na dworze dzieło natury. Śnieg nieustannie padał formując co raz to wyższe zaspy. Krajobraz na zewnątrz zmienił się w białą pustynię. Wszędzie była tylko jednostajna biel. Daniel odwrócił się przez ramię, spojrzał na blat stołu, nad którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nachylał się Bill. Chłopak dostrzegł rozmazany ślad kredy, linię łamaną, która zdawała się tworzyć trójkąt… Daniel – Hm… Chłopak podszedł bliżej, nachylił się nad rozmazanym, niedokończonym rysunkiem. Popatrzył tak chwilę po czym wytarł pozostałość czarnym rękawem. Nie przejął się tym, że na bluzie osiadło mu trochę białego proszku. … Tymczasem na piętrze nadal trwały poszukiwania. Lukrecja i Wolfe chodzili od drzwi do drzwi i przeszukiwali znajdujące się za nimi pomieszczenia. Lukrecja – Arrrr… *westchnęła wychodząc z kolejnego pomieszczenia* Gdzie ona jest? Wolfe zamknął drzwi. Wolfe – Nie wiem. Z tego co mówisz może być gdziekolwiek. Lukrecja – I to jest właśnie w niej najgorsze. Wolfe – Umiesz przecież czytać myśli, nie wyczujesz jej? Lukrecja – Oh, dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś? *przewróciła oczami* Nie mogę. Jak bym mogła to bym to zrobiła. Pole magiczne tego domu mi nie pozwala. Brunet kiwnął głową. Wolfe – Mimo to twoja zdolność jest niezwykła. Lukrecja – I tyle czasu zajęło ci by się domyślić? Ah Wolfie, Wolfie… *pokręciła głową* Dziewczyna podeszła do kolejnych drzwi, pociągnęła za klamkę. Lukrecja – Nie najszybciej kojarzysz fakty… Wolfe oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi, które szarpała Lukrecja. Wolfe – Może *przygryzł wargę* Dziewczyna spojrzała na bruneta, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Lukrecja – Oj już się tak nie przejmuj i pomóż mi otworzyć *złapała się pod biodra* Zbadajmy te kolejne, przeklęte drzwi. Wolfe zarumienił się lekko zdawszy sobie sprawę, że Lukrecja po raz kolejny odczytała jego myśli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie nawet w tamtej chwili dziewczyna dalej to robiła… Zawsze była o krok przed nim… Przekręcił po prostu gałkę. Lukrecja – Uh. Ale tu ciemno. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do przodu. Obcasy jej butów uderzyły o nieprzykrytą niczym podłogę. Lukrecja – Eksploracja tego domu bez prądu to nie jest najlepsza sprawa. Brunet wszedł do pokoju zaraz za dziewczyną, stanął obok niej. Wolfe – Faktycznie nieprzyjemnie… Ale to chyba przez zasłonę na oknie. Lukrecja spojrzała na Wolfe’a, ledwo widziała go w ciemności, zaśmiała się cicho. Lukrecja – Pójdziesz w takim razie odsłonić tę zasłonę? Wolfe – Pewnie… Brunet ostrożnie podszedł do okna. Idąc sunął stopami po podłodze, aby nie nastąpić na coś, a odsunąć to butem… Chłopak dotarł do okna, odsunął na bok ciemną firanę. Do wnętrza pokoju wpadło trochę światła dziennego. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej. Lukrecja weszła głębiej, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się. Lukrecja – Szafa, biurko i… łóżko. W centralnej części pokoju stało duże, pościelone łóżko. Wolfe – O… Lukrecja – O… Wolfe zarumienił się spojrzał to na Lukrecję, to na łóżko… odwrócił wzrok. Wolfe – Niezręcznie. Przyciągnęło nas do sypialni… Lukrecja nic nie mówiła. Spoglądała to na łóżko, to na Wolfe’a. Chłopak od początku wydawał jej się przystojny i bardzo interesujący. Przygryzła wargę, postąpiła parę kroków do przodu… W końcu kiedyś trzeba było zrobić coś kusząco głupiego. … W zamkniętym pokoju Krystynka nadal siedziała przed komputerem. Z niedowierzaniem przeglądała co raz to kolejne pliki. Krystynka – Kto by pomyślał… Babcia wyszła z dokumenty. Włączyła zdjęcie, przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Krystynka – Niemożliwe… Kobieta wolną ręką nalewała sobie wódki do szklanki. Nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu. Krystynka – Więc to tak… Starsza pani złapała szklankę w rękę, napiła się. Opróżniła szkło. Ponownie sięgnęła do butelki i nadal wpatrując się w ekran znowu napełniła sobie szklankę. Chwilę później opróżniła kolejną szklankę. I tak raz za razem babsztyl stopniowo opróżnił całą, półlitrową butelkę, którą wcześniej znalazł w szufladzie biurka. Alkohol pomagał przyjąć na spokojnie to czego starsza pani się dowiedziała… to czego się ciągle dowiadywała. Co chwila była słychać klikanie lub dźwięk pokrętła myszki. A Krystynka nadal siedziała wpatrzona w monitor… … Drzwi do pokoju prowadzących otworzyły się. Do środka weszła Mary. Dziewczyna spojrzała na obydwu kolegów; Jeff siedział oparty plecami o ścianę i w dalszym ciągu przeglądał notatnik, Chase zaś siedział w podobnej pozycji i… wpatrywał się w podłogę. Mary – Hej? Wy ciągle tutaj? Obaj blondyni podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Oboje pokiwali głową. Mary – Oj weźcie. Czemu tkwicie tu cały dzień? Chase wzruszył ramionami. Chase – Musiałem się przejść na strych. Mary kiwnęła głową od razu rozumiejąc sprawę. Przeniosła wzrok na Jeffa. Mary – A ty? Jeff, podobnie jak wcześniej Chase, wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Po prostu. Mary – Ahhh *podciągnęła sobie krzesło i usiadła* Atmosfera strasznie napięta. Tak być nie może, Jeff, Chase. *spojrzała na obydwu* Chase nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że wszystko co powie może zostać użyte przeciwko niemu. Jeff również nie wydawał się skory do mówienia. Mary – Ehhh *potarła twarz dłońmi* Co się z wami stało? Nierozłączni przyjaciele siedzą w pokoju jak najwięksi nudziarze. A na zewnątrz się dzieję, oj dzieję… Chase uniósł wymownie brew, Jeff nie okazał zainteresowania. Mary – Ej no. Halo! *klasnęła* Tak nie może być. Ta bajka się nie może tak skończyć *tupnęła nogą o podłogę* Jeff – To nie bajka *mruknął odkładając notatnik na bok* Mary – Oj weźcie. Rozumiem, że przeżywacie trudne chwile, ale… No nie możecie tak. Chase poniósł głowę, przesunął się do przodu, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Chase – Właśnie Jeff. *wyprostował się* To nie ma sensu. Tracimy czas. A czas jest cenny. Jeff założył ręce. Nadal miał zły humor i nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z Chase’m. Mierzył przyjaciela beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Mary – Oh… To może na rozładowanie emocji… Nie wiem… Opowiedzcie mi coś. Jeff – Mamy ci… opowiedzieć? *uniósł wymownie brew* Mary – Pewnie *spogląda to na jednego blondyna to na drugiego* Możecie mi powiedzieć jak się poznaliście, ale nie wasze przygody z przed, ale ten dzień. Nigdy mi nie mówiliście… Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie… Ich spojrzenia się spotkały… Mimowolnie, mimo chwilowych przeciwności, mimo pewnego konfliktu… oboje się zaśmiali. Mary zareagowała na to z ulgą. Mary – No dalej. Mówcie! *ponagliła ich* Blondyni ponownie spojrzeli na siebie… Chase – To było dziwne lato… … Osiemnastoletni Chase stał w krótkich dżinsowych spodenkach i niebieskiej koszulce oparty o wózek z lodami. Na oczach miał przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Wiejący z nad morza wiatr muskał jego włosy. Chłopak wyglądał na smutnego. Stał nieruchomo na promenadzie. '' ''Pracę ledwo znosił. Potrzebował pieniędzy. Jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Praca lodziarza była jedyną jaką mógł dostać natychmiastowo. '' ''Mijały go rozmaite osoby. Nikt nie zwracał jednak uwagi na metalowy, podrdzewiały wózek z wyblakłym afiszem, z nierozkładającą się parasolką. Do tego zaledwie cztery smaki do wyboru. '' ''Chase patrzył z nadzieją na puszkę z napisem „napiwki” – była pusta. Do wózka podszedł wysoki chłopak. Blondyn w wytartych shortach, tanich sportowych butach, z nieogarniętą fryzurą. Trudno uwierzyć, ale był to Jeff. '' ''Jeff – Dwie gałki poproszę… '' … Mary – Chwila, co?! *bujnęła się na krześle* Poznaliście się nad morzem?! Jako sprzedawca lodów i klient?! *złapała się za głowę* Wy?! Chase strażnik The Forest? I ty Jeff? Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie, kiwnęli głowami. Jeff/Chase – Tak. … ''Chase leniwie nałożył dwie gałki zielonych lodów do stożkowego wafelka i podał je Jeffowi. Wyższy chłopak podał mu kilka monet. '' ''Jeff odszedł ze swoim lodem, zaś Chase został na miejscu. Niższy blondyn odparł się na wózku. Miał dość. W ciągu całego dnia zarobił mniej niż 20 dolarów, a puszka na napiwki była pusta. Był to już jego trzeci dzień. '' ''Jeff wrócił do stoiska. Jeff – Co to ma być? '' ''Chase leniwie podniósł głowę, zdjął sun glassy. Chase – Hm? Jeff – To smakuje jak gówno! *pomachał lodem* Miała być pistacja. Chase wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chase – Reklamacji nie przyjmujemy. Życzymy miłego życia. Pozdrawiam i żegnam. To powiedziawszy blondyn odszedł od wózka. Poszedł w kierunku plaży. '' ''Jeff zacisnął wściekle wolną pięść. Poszedł za chłopakiem. Dopadł go. Jeff – Oddawaj kasę *warknął* Chase – Sorry *rozłożył ręce* Interes zamknięty. Bon Voyage. '' ''Wkurzony Jeff zaatakował, wymierzył cios lewą pięścią. Chase uchylił się. Zadał cios odwetowy, ale również chybił. … Mary – Co? Wy się biliście? *złapała się za głowę* Chłopacy pokiwali głowami. Mary – Ta historia za nic w świecie nie pasuje mi do moich przypuszczań. To nie może być historia o was. Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Chase – Ale jest. Jeff – Słuchaj dalej. … Jeff klęczał nad leżącym na plecach Chase’m. Wyższy blondyn przybliża lewą pięść do twarzy niższego chłopaka. Jeff – Zobaczmy co powiesz o tych lodach. Nim Chase zdążył zareagować Jeff wtarł mu zieloną gałkę w nos, rozmazał po całej twarzy, a potem wcisnął pod koszulkę. '' ''Jeff – Teraz możesz uznać swój biznes za zamknięty *syknął* Chase wolno wstał z ziemi, splunął na zielono i… roześmiał się. '' ''Jeff spojrzał na niego pytająco. Jeff – Co? … Mary – Co? Dziewczyna poderwała się z krzesła. Mary – Wysmarowałeś go lodem i tak się zaczęło? Liczyłam na coś więcej, naprawdę *założyła ręce* Obaj blondyni wzruszyli ramionami. Jeff – W tamtej chwili, jak się roześmiał… Jakoś mi przeszło… Nie miałem nigdy przyjaciela… Nigdy… A Chase zareagował w tamtej chwili pozytywnie… Chase – Pomyślałem, że gość, który zamiast pięści używa paskudnego loda musi być wyjątkowy *zaśmiał się* Potem zabrał mnie do swojej kawalerki, pozwolił mi się umyć, przebrać… Złapaliśmy wspólne tematy… Jeff – Pamiętam ten dzień. Rozmawialiśmy chyba do rana kolejnego dnia… Chase skinął głową. Chase – Wtedy Jeff dowiedział się… *przełknął ślinę* O… Mary – Rozumiem *przerwała* nie musisz kończyć. Chase jakby z ulgą pokiwał głową. Chase – No i… Wygadałem mu się *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Nie miałem nikogo komu mogłem się wcześniej zwierzyć. Jeff był pierwszą osobą na jaką trafiłem… Od tamtej chwili mogłem na niego zawsze liczyć… Jeff – To zabawne, bo ja szukałem… Kogoś kto mi zaufa, a równocześnie ja będę miał oparcie *podniósł wzrok* To było dziwne, mało… finezyjne… ale prawdziwe. Mary pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Przeszła się po pokoju i z powrotem usiadła. Mary – Czyli widzicie… Połączyło was coś. Więź. Zawsze się trochę temu dziwiłam, że tak jesteście razem… Wspieracie się… Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie. Kiwnęli głowami. Mary – Chciałam byście to powiedzieli, byście sobie przypomnieli *zaśmiała się* I chyba dobrze myślałam. Już chyba nie będziecie się gniewać. Jeff – Eee… Chase – Ehm… Mary wstała. Mary – Ah pieski, pieski… Wszyscy tacy sami *złapała się pod biodra* Dobrze, że są jeszcze kobiety, które potrafią was pogodzić. Widzisz Jeffie, jednak dobrze, że mnie ściągnął. Chase słysząc słowa Mary przygryzł wargę. Ona mierzyła wzrokiem wyższego chłopaka. Jeff po dłuższym czasie westchnął. Jeff – A już prawie zapomniałem jaka potrafisz być obrzydliwie feministyczna i… Mary – No cóż, bywa *wzruszyła ramionami* Historyjka niczego sobie. Przegadajcie to może jeszcze, bawcie się. To powiedziawszy dziewczyna odeszła. Wychodząc oczywiście ponętnie zarzucała biodrami. Czuła na sobie wzrok chłopaków. Żaden z nich nigdy nie potrafiło się oprzeć spoglądaniu na nią kiedy dawała z siebie to 70% … nie mówiąc już o tym co się działo gdy przekraczała ten próg… Jeff i Chase zostali w pokoju. Chase – To były czasy… … W salonie ponownie zgromadziło się więcej uczestników. Wszyscy wyglądali na lekko znudzonych i poszukiwali jakichkolwiek zajęć. Shannon i Dion nadal siedzieli na jednej kanapie. Każde z nich patrzyło w swoją stronę. Do salonu weszli Fat Amy i Junior. Sportowiec i artystka znowu o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Minęli oni kanapę z Shannon i Dionem i poszli na swoją ulubioną sofę odwróconą w stronę okna. Oboje już chcieli siadać kiedy zauważyli coś co dosyć ich zdziwiło. Mianowicie na okrągłej pufce, pod wbudowanym we wnękę regale siedziała Cromina. Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach jakąś grubą książkę i z uwagą ją czytała. Fat Amy – Cromina? Co robisz? Dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad książki, zamrugała intensywnie. Cromina – Hahaha! A tak sobie przeglądam. Znalazłam tę książeczkę na półce. Junior – Ty czytasz? *uniósł wymownie brew* Nie bawisz się krokodylem? Cromina – Przeglądam obrazki ^^ Do Fat Amy i Juniora dołączyła Shannon, która również wydała się zaciekawiona sytuacją. Cromina – No co? Już nie wolno się książką pobawić? *wodzi wzrokiem po innych* Shannon – Pokaż co tam czytasz. Cromina – Właściwie sama nie wiem co to *zachichotała* Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą. Shannon – To daj. Fanka krokodyli spojrzała nerwowo na książkę, po czym zamknęła ją i podała stojącej przed nią blondynce. Shannon odebrała książkę, obróciła ją w rękach i spojrzała na białą okładkę. Przeczytała głośno tytuł. Shannon – Mistletoe Wood bestiariusz ogólny tom trzeci… *spojrzała na Crominę* Czytasz o potworach, które tu żyją? Fat Amy – Ooo! Znalazłaś tego stworka z lodowiska? ^^ Junior spojrzał zaciekawiony na Amy, a potem na Crominę. Cromina – Ehm… Nie? *zaśmiała się nerwowo* Shannon zaczęła wertować książkę. Na każdej kolejnej stronie był obrazek i opis stwora. Shannon – Ta książka to jakiś leksykon. Myślicie, że te wszystkie stwory tu żyją? *zbliżyła się do Juniora* Junior – Hm… Nie wiem. Blondynka pokazała sportowcowi stronę z obrazkiem potwora, który przypominał wielką, szeroką choinkę z paszczą po środku. Shannon – Baumergord *czyta* mięsożerny stwór, który z daleka może łudząco wręcz przypominać choinkę. Kiedy jego ofiara znajdzie się blisko pożera ją w… całości *spojrzała na Juniora* To możliwe? Junior – Pierwszej nocy gość został wciągnięty przez komin… Shannon poczuła jak przechodzą ją ciarki. Shannon – Brr… Wolę o tym nie myśleć. Dziewczyna oddała książkę sportowcowi i odeszła. Widząc to Fat Amy zmrużyła oczy i po krótkim namyśle poszła za dziewczyną. W związku z odejściem Fat Amy i Shannon, Junior został z Crominą. Junior – Ehm… *spojrzał na siedzącą na pufie dziewczynę* Dzięki *oddał jej książkę* Cromina – Ja też dziękuję *uśmiechnęła się* Sportowiec zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu po czym odszedł. Usiadł na kanapie razem z Dionem i nie zwracał więcej uwagi na fankę krokodyli. Cromina wypuściła powietrze i ostrożnie odstawiła książkę na regał. Następnie wyjęła z pomiędzy piersi zabawkowego krokodyla i przystąpiła do frywolnej zabawy. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała jednak dużo czasu pod regałem i przeniosła się na inny kraniec salonu. Mianowicie podeszła do okna. Cromina postawiła Kennetha na parapecie i zaczęła cicho pogwizdywać. Cromina – Parapet to jednak najlepsze miejsce do zabawy! Dziewczyna przejechała krokodylem po parapecie. Zrobiła tak kilka razy po czym zatrzymała się. Przysunęła się do okna, ręką przetarła szybę i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Cromina – Hmm… Za oknem dostrzegła bałwana. Śniegowa figura stała niespełna dwa metry od domu. Cromina lekko zmarszczyła brwi, ściszyła głos. Cromina – Oj Kenneth… *zamknęła oczy* Raz, dwa, trzy… bałwan patrzy! Cromina otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na bałwana. Stał on cały czas przed domem, na pozór na tej samej pozycji… Dziewczyna położyła ostrożnie dłoń na swojej zabawce i zaczęła jeździć nią od prawej do lewej nie spuszczając ani na moment wzroku z bałwana. W tej samej chwili Dion, do którego dosiadł się Junior postanowił zagadnąć kolegę. Dion – Co tam? Junior – W sumie nic nowego *wzruszył ramionami* A u ciebie? Dion – Hm… Chyba całkiem nieźle *zaśmiał się* Sportowiec spojrzał pytająco na punka. Od razu zauważył, że chłopak jest w dość dobrym humorze. Junior – Gadaj, co się stało? Shannon cię dzisiaj nie olała, ani nie zgasiła? Dion – Heh, nie… Tak dobrze to nie ma. Junior pokiwał głową i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Dion wyjechał z… Dion – Ale normalnie rozmawialiśmy. Junior – Oho. Czyli jednak Shannon *zaśmiał się do siebie* Ziom, ty sobie nie odpuściłeś? Dion – Nie *pokręcił głową* Nie warto się od tak poddawać, gdy jest tak duża stawka. Sportowiec lekko zmarszczył czoło, spojrzał prosto na kolegę. Junior – Ale ona cierpi po stracie… Dion – I co? Nie będzie cierpiała całe życie. Mam wrażenie, że jest jej co raz lepiej. Junior założył ręce, oparł się wygodnie na kanapie. Junior – No i co z tym zrobisz? Dion – Jeszcze nie wiem… ale jakoś ją ułaskawię. Sportowiec uniósł wymownie brew. Nie podzielał entuzjazmu Diona. Uważał, że punk nie miał większych szans u Shannon. Cały czas miał w głowie to jak kilkakrotnie chłodno go potraktowała. Junior też jednocześnie, gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł jakąś iskierkę rywalizacji o dobry kontakt z blondynką… Ale tę myśl starał się racjonalnie odsuwać. Junior – No nie wiem stary. Żeby cię tylko znowu nie znokautowała. Dion – Mówią, że do dwóch razy sztuka *zaśmiał się* Junior – Tak mówią? *spojrzał pytająco na kolegę* Dion – Ja tak mówię *wzruszył ramionami* No i się nie poddam. Junior – Ok. Tylko żeby potem nie było, że nie ostrzegałem. Punk zaśmiał się, poklepał kolegę po ramieniu. Dion – Będzie dobrze. Junior bez przekonania pokiwał głową. … W tym samym czasie w kuchni… Shannon zamknęła okno i podniosła z parapetu garnek wypełniony po brzegi śniegiem. Blondynka przeniosła gar na kuchenny blat i otarła pot z czoła. Shannon – Eh… Od siedzenia w tym zatęchłym domu kondycja mi spada. Wtem w kuchni rozbrzmiał dźwięk uderzenia obcasów o posadzkę. Był to oczywisty sygnał na to, że w pomieszczeniu znalazła się Fat Amy. Dziewczyna przeszła wzdłuż linii blatu i zatrzymała się przy Shannon. Fat Amy – Co ty tu kombinujesz? *wzięła się pod boki* Shannon – Przygotowuję wodę. Fat Amy – Tylko dla siebie? *dociekała* Shannon zmarszczyła czoło, wyprostowała się i zmierzyła Fat Amy wzrokiem. Shannon – Masz jakiś problem? Ciągle pretensję słyszę… Fat Amy przewróciła oczami, zarzuciła głową, tak aby kucyk wylądował jej na ramieniu. Dziewczyna w rzeczywistości przyszła za Shannon kierowana czymś innym niż zdenerwowanie zachowaniem i arogancją. Blondynce chodziło o coś innego… o kogoś. Fat Amy – Widocznie źle słyszysz *odpowiedziała i machnęła rączką* Shannon – Aha? W takim razie po co tu do mnie przyszłaś? *podparła się lewą ręką na blacie* Fat Amy – Cóż… Hm… Chciałam pomóc *uśmiechnęła się głupawo* Shannon odwróciła się bokiem i podsunęła bliżej siebie garnek wypełniony białym puchem. Shannon – Obejdzie się. Blondynka wzięła garnek i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku holu. Fat Amy – No tak, tak. Musisz dużo pić, aby przy tej ilości płaczu nie umrzeć z odwodnienia. Shannon zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Odwróciła się napięcie. Shannon – Słucham? *spojrzała na Fat Amy spode łba* Tobie coś ciągle nie pasuje? Fat Amy – No można tak powiedzieć *wzięła się pod boki i obrzuciła Shannon nienawistnym spojrzeniem* Blondynka w krótkich spodenkach odłożyła garnek na blat. Shannon – No to dalej. Mów śmiało. Załatwmy to dojrzale. Fat Amy już otwierała usta kiedy z salonu dobiegł je głośny brzdęk. Zaskoczone dziewczyny zapomniały o swojej wymianie zdań i opuściły pospiesznie kuchnię. … W salonie w ciągu kilkunastu sekund w salonie pojawiła się kapitalna większość uczestników. Fat Amy i Shannon wróciły z kuchni. Zjawili się także Bill i Daniel. Junior, Dion i Cromina byli już w największym pokoju. Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół ławy, na której zasiadła… Krystynka. Krystynka – Muahahaha! Uwaga strefa wolnocłowa! Każde barachło za połowę ceny! Krakersy, legumina! Wszystko! *wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem* Kobieta mówiła niewyraźnie, chwiała się i miała rozbiegane spojrzenie. Diagnoza była jasna – starsza pani była pijana. Shannon – Co się dzieję? *podeszła do Juniora i szepnęła mu na ucho* Junior – Nie wiadomo *odparł* Zeszła z góry, rzuciła szklanką i zaczęła udawać… Krystynka – To ja! Pijana handlarka! *wydarła się* Muahahaha! Shannon spojrzała na sportowca. Shannon – Skąd wzięła alkohol? Czemu jest w takim stanie? Chłopak bezradnie rozłożył ramiona i pokręcił głową. Shannon westchnęła i przepchnęła się do przodu. Podeszła do Krystynki. Shannon – Halo, halo. Trzeba zatrzymać tę karuzelę śmiechu *złapała Krystynkę za ramię* Halo? *potrząsnęła babcią* Halo? Bill stał w tyle pod ścianą. Przyglądał się temu z lekkim uśmieszkiem… Shannon ponownie potrząsnęła Krystynką raz jeszcze. Dopiero wtedy babsztyl zareagował. Krystynka – Tak słucham? *zamrugała oczętami* Handel detaliczny *wyjęła z kieszeni paczkę ciasteczek* Wszystko mamy! Stoły, szafy, borsuka i dwie żyrafy! Przyglądający się temu Dion strzelił facepalma i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Dion – Masakra. Jeszcze tego brakowało by chciała handlu. Ona by pewnie sprzedała własną matkę z dostawa do domu. Krystynka usłyszała to i przysunęła się do punka. Krystynka – A chcesz kupić? *zrobiła pauzę* … Nie możliwe! Mamusia już sprzedana *zapłakała teatralnie* Shannon ostrożnie odsunęła się do szeregu. Shannon – Gdzie jest Lukrecja? Ona pomoże *rozejrzała się* Halo? Jest tu? Junior pokręcił głową. Junior – Nie widać jej. Shannon – Nie dobrze. Musi być jakiś sposób na spokój. Krystynka znowu wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. Krystynka – Kupcie, kupcie. Tutaj normalnie miejsce gdzie psy dupami szczekają, ha, ha, ha! Korek, wiórek, sznurek! Wszystko! Shannon i Junior z niedowierzaniem pokręcili głowami. Shannon – Wolfe’a też nie ma? Fiony? Trzeba iść po prowadzących… *rozgląda się* Masakra. Nadal stojący pod ścianą Bill ponownie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych blondyn zupełnie nie był przejęty sytuacją. Daniel podszedł do stojących przy samej ladzie Juniora, Shannon i Diona, przepchnął się przed Fat Amy. Daniel – Krystyna? Co się dzieję? Babcia wybuchnęła śmiechem. Krystynka – Taka heca! Jak wam opowiem co nie co to wam kapcie spadną! Muahahaha! Daniel spojrzał błagalnie na kolegów. Daniel – Co robimy? *zapytał bezemocjonalnie* Krystynka – Róbcie, róbcie bo się przekręcę ze śmiechu i będę was straszyć jako zjawa łańcuchowa. Cała czwórka strzeliła facepalma. Nie mieli pomysłu jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Krystynka – A najlepsze będzie jak wam opowiem co odkryłam jak oglądałam moje nagrania. Otóż… W powietrzu rozległ się świst. Okrągła, czerwona purchawka uderzyła Krystynkę w ramię. Czerwony proszek omiótł babcię. Minęło kilka sekund i nieprzytomna kobieta osunęła się na stół. Wszyscy inni wycofali się. Obejrzeli się też zaraz za siebie. W wejściu do salonu stał Chase. Blondyn podrzucał drugą, identyczną purchawkę. Chłopak wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia. Stojący przy ścianie Bill usunął się jeszcze bardziej w bok. Chase – Przepraszamy… Za utrudnienia *spojrzał na nieprzytomną babcię* Prowadzący złapał kobietę pod pachy i zaciągnął ją na górę pozostawiając zszokowanych zawodników samych. Wszyscy odprowadzili chłopaka wzrokiem. Momentalnie ucichli. Cała sytuacja, cały problem i jego rozwiązanie wprowadziła zawodników w lekkie osłupienie. Daniel – Mam nadzieję, że z nią wszystko będzie dobrze *odezwał się w końcu* Nikt inny jednak nie zdecydował się by skomentować sytuację. Wszyscy rozeszli się i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Fat Amy nie poszła za Shannon do kuchni. Dała jej spokój. Poszła bajerować Juniora… … W ciemnym pokoju, na dużym łóżku, pod kołdrą leżeli… Wolfe i Lukrecja. Chłopak leżał na plecach i ciężko oddychał. Dziewczyna była tuż obok i patrzyła na niego z miłością. Obserwowała jak jego klatka piersiowa miarowo opada i unosi się z każdym oddechem. Brunet kątem oka spoglądał na telepatkę. Leżała na boku, więc doskonale widział jak układają się jej kształtne piersi. Lustrował ją wzrokiem od szyi, aż po pas. Starał się wodzić wzrokiem po ciele dziewczyny miarowo, ostrożnie i w miarę możliwości nienachalnie. Wolfe – Cóż… *kaszlnął* Na moment poczułem świąteczną magię. Lukrecja – Oh Wolfe *pogłaskała go po klacie* … Ale czy to na pewno to? Czy to jest to czego… Chłopak nie pozwolił Lukrecji dokończyć, wpił się jej w usta. Kiedy się odkleili od siebie, brunet uśmiechnął się uroczo. Wolfe – Tak. Lukrecja – Od kiedy to ty czytasz moje myśli? *zagadnęła obejmując chłopaka jedną ręką* Wolfe – Może przeszło na mnie… *uśmiechnął się zawadiacko* Lukrecja – Ta, chciałbyś *walnęła go poduszką i zachichotała* Cierpię na jakąś dziwną odmianę syndromu sztokholmskiego. Zaintrygowany Wolfe położył się na boku, spojrzał na dziewczynę. Lukrecja – Jestem odizolowana od świata. W dziwacznym miasteczku pośród niczego. Nie mam ucieczki… I zakochuje się w gospodarzu domu. Wolfe zaśmiał się. Lukrecja również się uśmiechnęła. Lukrecja – No może trochę przesadzam… Ah… Nie powinnam być taka, taka… Wolfe – Taka? *podparł się na ręce* Lukrecja – Taka… kochliwa. Wolfe – Kochliwa? *zdziwił się* Lukrecja – Nie próbuj nawet. Wiem co myślisz. Nie ma szans na powtórkę *powiedziała z przekonaniem* Wolfe – Ja tego nie powiedziałem *powiedział obronnie* Lukrecja – Ale tak myśla… Ty… Myślisz różne świństwa celowo, aby wyszło, że to ja ciebie ciągnę do łóżka? Wolfe – Co? *udał zdziwienie* Nie wiem o czym mówisz *spojrzał to na prawo to na lewo* Lukrecja – Ty… Mogłam się domyślić *uklękła* Arrr… Zimno tu… To nierozsądne! Brunet rozłożył ręce. Wolfe – Czyli jednak? Lukrecja – A weź się Wolfe *rzuciła się w objęcia chłopaka* … Na schodach prowadzących na strych rozległ się skrzyp. Dało się słyszeć kroki. Ktoś wolno schodził na pogrążone w ciemności piętro. Krok po kroku, Fiona zeszła. Stanęła na czerwonym chodniczku. Dziewczyna upuściła kij baseballowy, pozwoliła mu się potoczyć w dół korytarza. Fiona podniosła dłoń do nosa. Wierzchem dłoni, na której miała czarną rękawiczkę bez palczastą wytarła krew spod nosa. Blondynka miała lekki krwotok… Krew wyciekała jej z obydwu dziurek. Fiona – Perchta *burknęła grubym głosem* Eh… Blondynka zdjęła czarną rękawiczkę, schowała ją do kieszonki w sukience. Raz jeszcze wytarła krew spod nosa. Tym razem gołą dłonią. Drzwi na korytarzu otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Z pokoju, w którym stał fortepian wyszedł Bill. Blondyn spojrzał na dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku schodów. Fiona – Tyy… *zmrużyła oczy* Ty! Bill był ledwo widoczny w półmroku. Jedynie jedyny nie czarny element jego stroju jakim była złota kamizelka, pozwalały odgadnąć gdzie chłopak właściwie stoi. Chłopak stał odwrócony przodem do Fiony. Bill – Nie ładnie tak chodzić na strych *powiedział po chwili i postąpił krok do przodu, uśmiechnął się złowrogo* Fiona wykonała szybki skłon i podniosła kij baseballowy. Fiona – Wara! Nie zbliżaj się więcej do mojej przyjaciółki! *wydarła się* Kimkolwiek jesteś trzymaj się od niej z daleka! Bill zaśmiał się wolno. Bill – Jakby ona mnie jeszcze interesowała… Bywaj Fiona, uważaj by się nie wykrwawić *pstryknął palcami i odszedł w dół korytarza* I uważaj na niedźwiadki. Blondynka po raz drugi opuściła kij. Przełknęła ślinę. Poczuła nagły ból w nosie. Upadła na kolana. Podniosła głowę. Krew z ciekała jej po topie. Fiona – Skurwysyn… *wycedziła* Fiona resztką sił podniosła się i chwiejnym krokiem weszła do pokoju, który wcześniej opuścił Bill. … … Zbliżał się wieczór… a może już nadszedł? Tak czy inaczej na zewnątrz było ciemno. Śnieg znowu prószył mocniej, czyli w granicach normy. Biała warstwa cały czas robiła się grubsza i grubsza… Większość uczestników przesiadywała w ciepłym salonie. W kominku wesoło skwierczał ogień. Dzięki temu było ciepło i w miarę jasno. Cromina nieustannie stała przy parapecie i pod pretekstem zabawy gumowym kajmanem wyglądała przez okno. Pozostali siedzieli lub powoli kładli się do spania… Lukrecja i Wolfe, oczywiście już ubrani, schodzili wolno po schodach, wracali do ludzi po prawie całodziennej nieobecności. Wolfe – Musimy to powtórzyć *zaśmiał się* Lukrecja – Bis po raz szósty? Szanuję za kondycję *wzięła się pod boki i zeszła kolejny stopień niżej* Godne szacunku. Wolfe – Dzięki. Lukrecja – To słodkie jak cieszą cię komplementy *zachichotała* Schodzącej Lukrecji, z salonu przyglądał się Daniel. Chłopak nagle poderwał się i ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny. Lukrecja – No, ale Wolfie nie mówię nie… Daniel znalazł się przy Lukrecji, złapał ją za rękę. Daniel – Chodź ze mną *powiedział patrząc jej w oczy* Dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy odczytała jego myśli, otworzyła szerzej oczy. Dała się poprowadzić na piętro. Zaskoczony Wolfe stanął jak wryty, obejrzał się za odchodzącą dwójką. Zobaczył mały, czarny kapelusik w lewej ręce Daniela… Wolfe – O jasna cholera… … Drzwi do pokoju prowadzących otworzyły się. Chase wszedł do środka. Chłopak był rozczochrany i… szeroko uśmiechnięty. Chase – Mary to się jednak stęskniła *mruknął i zaśmiał się, poprawił bluzę* Jeff podniósł głowę. Nadal siedział na swoim łóżku… uśmiechnął się. Jeff – Czyli było dobrze. Chase usiadł na swoim łóżku, spojrzał na przyjaciela. Chase – Humor ci wrócił? Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Wiesz co Chase… Mary miała rację, dobrze, że przypomniała nam… że dzięki niej przypomniałem sobie… Jeju Chase, tak mi głupio. Niższy blondyn wstał, podszedł do łóżka kolegi. Chase – Nie ma sprawy, nie gniewam się *uśmiechnął się* Rozumiem cię w jakimś stopniu… Ale umówmy się, że od teraz już nie będzie kłótni, ok? Zróbmy to co mieliśmy zrobić. Zacznijmy do cholery realizować nasz plan. Jeff pokiwał głową z przekonaniem. Jeff – Tak. Koniec tego… ale mi głupio *spuścił głowę* Chase – Ej, ej. Nie przerabiajmy tego, mamy to już za sobą. Wyższy blondyn ponownie pokiwał głową. Jeff – Naprawmy te święta *powiedział i zacisnął pięść* Tym razem to Chase pokiwał. Chase – I za takim tobą tęskniłem. … W toalecie oświetlonej światłem świec stał Bill. Chłopak, do połowy rozebrany, obmywał się wilgotną chusteczką, kończył. Skończywszy blondyn podparł się na umywalce, spojrzał w lustro. Bill – Dobra, próbujemy jeszcze raz. Blondyn podniósł koszulę i kamizelkę, zwinął je i włożył pod pachę. Chłopak podszedł do drzwi, położył palce na pokrętle zamka. Bill – Raz, dwa, trzy… Chłopak przekręcił zamek i wyszedł na korytarz. Prawie natychmiast wpadł na Shannon. Blondyn umiejętnie upuścił ubrania na podłogę. Stanął tak aby bijące z łazienki światło oświetliło wszystkie atuty jego ciała. Shannon klęczała na ziemi. Spojrzała na chłopaka, którego otaczała świetlista poświata. Bill – Przepraszam *wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny* Pomóc? Blondynka chętnie przyjęła pomoc. Stanęła przed chłopakiem, wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Starła się powstrzymać od lubieżnego spoglądania na Billa. Shannon – Hej… Nic się nie stało *spuściła nieśmiało wzrok i zarumieniła się jak mała dziewczynka* Bill uśmiechnął się, spróbował jeszcze raz… Bill – Shannon… Ja… Oh… Jesteś taka wyjątkowa… Shannon zaśmiała się lekko, zbliżyła się i cmoknęła Billa w usta. Natychmiast spuściła głowę i złapała się za łokieć. Shannon – Bill… Ja naprawdę… cię… lubię? Ale zrozum *podniosła głowę* Ja kochałam kogoś innego. Zbyt mocno… Nie mogę zapomnieć… Nie jestem gotowa… Jest mi lepiej, ale… nadal nie… Bill ścisnął usta, złapał Shannon za rękę. Położył jej dłoń na jego piersi. Dziewczyna poczuła ciepło bijące od chłopaka. Shannon – Bill ja… nie mogę. Blondynka zabrała rękę i zbiegła po schodach zostawiając blondyna samego na piętrze. Zbiegła do pogrążonego w ciemności salonu i położyła się pod ścianą. Po jej policzku spłynęła łezka… Schowała głowę w ramionach i spróbowała zasnąć. Uparcie zaciskała oczy. Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas